The purpose of this study is to monitor the structure of cell junctions (nexus or gap junction) under various conditions and relate that information to the conductance and permeability of the structure. The parameters to be manipulated are intracellular pH, temperature and solvents (D2O vs. H2O). Hopefully experiments like these will illuminate the suspected intercellular channel.